


Full Moon - (221b ficlet, trans John wakes up on his period)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Body Dysphoria, Deductions, Dysphoria, FTM John, FTM John Watson, Ftm Period, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt John, James Barry AU, M/M, Menstruation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre Johnlock, Pre-Relationship, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 01, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Holmes Being a Good Friend, Sherlock Holmes Makes Deductions, Testosterone, Tran Male Character, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, ftm character, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~John awoke to an itchy wetness. He questioned what happened in his sleep addled state, before being shocked to complete wakefullness by his conclusion. He was menstruating.Mostly based off BBC. Inspiration was also drawn from the life of James Barry. The fact that Barry lived about 100 years before ACD's canon makes me want to include some of that too.John Watson, of the fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, is exactly who he says he is. But he is also who his Uncle said he was. After donning the name of his late uncle, John Watson escaped his abusive father's household by joining the military. He'd had to stop taking testosterone upon joining the military, nobody dependant on medication could legally join. He used bullet tampons like the women in WW1 when he menstruated in deployment. It was a relief to be able to take HRT again.After moving in with a madman who told John's life story upon meeting, but curiously not his gender, John takes his testosterone at his doctor's. T injections are impossible to hide. When John menstruates (unexpectedly) for the first time since returning to HRT, how does he react?
Relationships: John Watson & Himself, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Full Moon - (221b ficlet, trans John wakes up on his period)

**Author's Note:**

> Another finding-out-what-time-period-I-want & finding-out-what-traits-they-have fic. This one takes place a month or two after ASiP.
> 
> I really like this, I think I'll turn it into a seperate AU & write a one-shot for it.
> 
> Also "pants" in british is underwear/boxers & "trousers" are pants

John awoke to itchy wetness. He questioned what happened sleepily, before being shocked awake by his conclusion. Menstruation. John threw off his covers to prevent staining.   
To his dismay, he slept on his back. Blood dripped down, as it does when sleeping so. John’s mind was spiralling. He didn’t expect changing brands & frequency would restore his cycle, nor had he any sanitary-products. The best he had were pants. John needed supplies before he bled through, & rinse the sheets before they stained. & he had a locum shift at noon. Dammit.

John swung out of bed, pained, glad he wore pants to bed: at least he wouldn’t drip. He looked back, seeing that only the fitted was soiled, he’d saved the rest.   
He removed the bedding. There was blood on the mattress. Nearly impossible to clean.

Wanting to protect his trousers, he wore his robe. The sheet was brought down to the washroom sink, & rinsed in cold water. 

John returned to his room to continue cleaning, & found his semi-new flatmate, scrubbing the blood with peroxide.

“What’re you doing?” John asked, frozen.

No answer. Instead, “I was unsure of your biology at Bart’s. Mistakenly thought I’d find your prescription when you moved in. Today, I had the information needed to settle my deduction, but considering your pain, I thought I’d help clean the blood.”


End file.
